1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging technology for a memory card, and more particularly to a memory card package structure and the method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the continuing advances in digital products such as digital cameras, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and audio/video players, a product with enhanced functionalities and a reduced volume has become a necessity in consumers' daily life. Memory cards for storing data are one of the main contributors in maximizing the functions of such a product.
With the rapid growth in functionalities of computer and network communication products, the demands to be versatile, mobile, small volume and light weight for a product are inevitable. Therefore, it is our persistent goal to increase the capacity, reduce the size and enhance the versatility of a memory card structure design.